The Little Mer-Sarah
Disney and Sega Movie Spoof of "The Little Mermaid" Cast: * Sarah (Ed,Edd,Eddy) as Ariel * Jimmy (Ed,Edd,Eddy) as Eric * Tweety Bird (The Looney Tunes) as Flounder * Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) as Sebastian * Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) as Scuttle * Silly Simon "Dad" (Horrid Henry) as King Triton * Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) as Ursula * Mr.Tweedy (Chicken Run) & Victor Quartermaine (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) as Flotsam and Jetsman * Rio Pacheco (Jem and the Holograms) as Grimsby * Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Max * Ariel's Sisters Played by: Moody Margaret (Horrid Henry) as Attina, Sour Susan (Horrid Henry) as Alana, Lazy Linda (Horrid Henry) as Arista,Marie (Ed,Edd,Eddy) as Aquata, Lee (Ed,Edd,Eddy) as Adella and May (Ed,Edd,Eddy) as Andrina * Tito (Oliver and Company) as Harold the Seahorse * Bear (The Fox and the Hound) as Glut the Shark * Jig Dancing Sailors as Themeselve * Jerrica Benton/Jem (Jem and the Holograms) as Carlotta * Aja,Shana,Kimber,Raya and Video (Jem and the Holograms) as Washerwomen * Eric Raymond (Jem and the Holograms) as Chef Louis * Nazz (Ed,Edd,Eddy) as Ursula as Vanessa * Sir Pellinore (The Sword in the Stone) as Priest Parts: * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 2 - Boomer's Concert ("Daughters of Silly Simon") * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 3 - Sarah at the Sunken Ship * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 4 - Sarah Meets Dinky * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 5 - Mrs.Tweedy Watches Sarah * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 6 - "Part of Your World" * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 7- To the Surface * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 8 - Storm at the Sea * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 9 - Jimmy is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 10 -"Under the Sea" * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 11 - Sarah's Hidden Treasure * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 12 - Mrs.Tweedy's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 13 - In Jimmy's Kingdom * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 14 - Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons") * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 15 - A Tour Of The Kingdom * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 16 - "Kiss The Girl" * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 17 - Mrs.Tweedy Takes Change * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 18 - The Wedding Ship * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 19 - The Sun Sets * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 20 - Mrs.Tweedy's Wrath * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 21 - A Happy Ending * The Little Mer-Sarah Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Char 111570.jpg|Moody Margaret as Attina Run For Your Ed May.jpg|May Kanker as Andrina Jem 04 rio jem bridge 3.jpg|Jerrica Benton/Jem as Carlotta and Rio Pacheco as Grimsby Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-1616.jpg|Mrs.Melisha Tweedy as Ursula the Sea Witch Nazz.gif|Nazz as Ursula as Vanessa 447360_1279765599221_461_344.jpg|Tod as Max 7A1830E2-BB0E-4A45-B051-94D84EECB5BE.JPG|Boomer as Sebastian and Dinky as Scuttle Tweety_Bird.png|Tweety Bird as Flounder Mr tweedy.jpg|Mr.Willard Tweedy as Flotsam VictorQuartermaine.jpg|Victor Quartermaine as Jetsman Edd_jimmy_174x52.png|Jimmy as Prince Eric Sarah.jpg|Sarah as Ariel Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Disney and Sega Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs